Mobile phones are ubiquitous, offering personal services to users. New features provided by mobile phones enable the user to perform a variety of tasks or actions by service businesses providing services to the user. Examples of tasks and actions include surfing the Web, making payments, downloading media and applications, and accessing content for entertainment.
As a mobile phone becomes more versatile, the mobile phone is migrating to a multimedia computer. Consequently, there is a need to collect metadata that is related to tasks and actions corresponding to services provided by service providers. With the increased usage of these services, related metadata is an increasingly valuable asset to businesses offering these services. Thus, there is a real market need to facilitate accessing related metadata from mobile phones.